Liquid Luck
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up - fem slash, don't like, don't read...


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters, but if I did, a lot wouldn't have died :(

**A/N:** What happened if Harry Potter had never found The Half Blood Prince's potion book? He wouldn't have gotten the Liquid Luck either XD Beta work done by Bola! Please R&R…

**/ x-x-x /**

Hermione beamed standing proudly in front of her classmates as Professor Slughorn handed over the vile of Liquid Luck.

"Use it well," he grinned. Hermione blushed slightly taking it from him; stuffing it safely into her bag Hermione then quickly joined the rest of the students in leaving the room after Professor Slughorn had dismissed them. Half of the students went to the Great Hall for food, and the other half went back to their dormitories. _'Minerva will start to worry when she doesn't see me at dinner. A rather big surprise will announce itself later,'_ she grinned climbing the stairs with Harry and Ron towards the Gryffindor Tower.

**x-x-x**

Minerva sat in her usual seat at the Head Table. She cast a glance around the Hall filling up with students. Her eyes were fixed on the Gryffindor table waiting for Hermione to join her friends, but alas she never came. Images began to creep into her mind of Hermione lying in bed with a terrible flu, or lying at the bottom of a staircase having fallen down from it. Minerva's heart began to pound with the endless possibilities of why Hermione was not in the Great Hall eating dinner with her friends.

When everyone was full to the brim with food, Minerva watched as the students left the Hall and hurriedly made their ways to their dormitories.

**x-x-x**

"Hurry up, and move along!" She growled sternly, glaring at the slow leavers. "It is late, and you should _all_ be back in your dormitories!" Minerva snapped. The students gawped at Professor McGonagall then quickly escaped from her growing temper. Sighing, Minerva watched as the last of the students disappeared beyond the corner. Relaxing her shoulders, Minerva slowly made her way to her quarters. She stopped in her tracks seeing a figure walk towards her.

"Good evening, Professor," Hermione greeted stepping into the light.

"What are you doing out so late, Miss Granger?" Minerva asked, frowning.

"I'm off to visit Hagrid, Minerva," Hermione explained, looking past her. Minerva's insides twisted as Hermione addressed her by given name.

"It is very late, and you _should_ be in your dormitory," Minerva frowned reaching out, grabbing Hermione's shoulder.

"Why Minerva, what a strong grasp you have!" Hermione chuckled as Minerva guided her back into the castle. "Do you hold this tight when making love?" Hermione teased, eyes glistening. Minerva stopped in her tracks and glanced down at Hermione. Hermione smiled faintly and grabbed Minerva's free hand and pulled her into a dark corridor. Minerva stared at Hermione as she pinned her against the wall. Hermione reached up and pushed a stray lock of hair behind Minerva's ear.

"Hermione," Minerva groaned staring down at her. "This is very inappropriate. You should be tucked away in bed back in your dormitory," Minerva glared at her.

"But then I wouldn't be down here. Don't you rather want me tucked away in your bed!" Hermione smiled, looking at Minerva.

"Hermione…." Minerva argued but the younger witch leaned up on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against Minerva's to shut her up. She tried to wiggle away from Hermione's grip but the younger witch only pressed her body further against Minerva, making her shiver. "Hermione," she groaned again.

"Shh." Hermione smiled, reaching up, and placed her fingers against Minerva's lips.

"Hermione!" Minerva growled starting to get annoyed as she pushed Hermione's hand away. "Can we just talk for a minute?" she begged.

"Alright," Hermione nodded, taking a step back.

"You won't force yourself on me?" she asked, watching Hermione closely.

"If you don't want me to, then I won't," Hermione sighed.

"Trust me, I _want_ you," Minerva whispered. "Not like this, though," she added, quickly seeing Hermione's face light up with joy.

"What now!" Hermione grumbled.

"I_ need_ you now but not pinned up against a wall... and walking would take too long," Minerva groaned.

"Apparate?" Hermione suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't! Only Albus is allowed to Apparate inside the castle," Minerva cried.

"You are the Deputy Headmistress. I think they can bend the rules once. Plus it is dark down here. Who is going to know? And we are only going to your quarters," Hermione explained, grinning.

"Bend the rules?" Minerva repeated. "Never thought I'd hear those words from your mouth," she chuckled, grabbing Hermione around the waist. Everything went blurry, and Minerva felt nauseous. Suddenly the room focused again, and she found them standing in the middle of her bedroom; looking down, she saw Hermione looking up at her. "Are you feeling well?" she frowned. Minerva smiled and bent down to kiss her. Hermione placed her hands on the back of Minerva's head pulling her closer. She smiled, feeling her lips softer than any man's. Hermione stumbled back on her feet and pulled the two of them down onto the bed.

"I'm ready," Hermione mumbled, taking a deep breath and staring up at Minerva. Sighing, Minerva looked down at her then moved a bit further up the bed, putting some distance between herself and Hermione. "What is the matter?" Hermione called softly as she moved to sit behind Minerva.

"I'm old," Minerva muttered over her shoulder. "I'm not as limber as I once was," she sighed.

"I don't care, Min," Hermione cried, getting up, and slid off the bed, moving to the other side and squatting down in front of Minerva. "If you have to, you can just lie back." Hermione smiled, looking up at her. Minerva smiled faintly but still avoided looking at Hermione. Minerva's heart began to hammer against her chest as she felt Hermione's hands gently pushing her down on her back. Hermione then climbed onto the bed again and lay next to Minerva. She reached across and stroked Hermione's cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" she sighed.

"Because I love you," Hermione replied. Minerva lifted her head and stared at Hermione in shock. She reached across and stroked her cheek. "Do you feel the same?" Hermione asked, holding her breath for the answer.

"You know I do," Minerva smiled, moving closer, and kissed her. "What are you smiling for?" Minerva frowned leaning back.

"I think it has worn off," Hermione muttered.

"What has worn off?" Minerva asked, intrigued.

"Liquid Luck," Hermione grinned.

"When… when did it wear off?" Minerva asked, suddenly sitting up straight.

"Just before we Apparated," Hermione grinned. Minerva's heart began to pound again as she pulled Hermione atop of her. She reached up and kissed Hermione smack on the lips. Hermione kissed her in return then suddenly stopped.

"What…?" Minerva frowned, leaning on her elbows.

"I need skin," she gasped, hastily removing her robes. Minerva reached inside her own robes and pulled out her wand. Grinning, Hermione began to nibble on Minerva's neck as she muttered a quick spell leaving them both naked. Hermione began to leave kisses down Minerva's body, making her skin prickle at the touch of Hermione's soft lips. Spreading Minerva's legs wide, Hermione dived down and teasingly licked her inner thigh, slowly but surely moving up to her pleasure spot. Minerva groaned, wanting a more _physical_ touch. Hermione seemed to hear her complaint as she began to suck her clit. Hermione inserted two fingers and slowly pushed them in and out. Minerva bucked her hips up and groaned loudly. Hermione increased the rhythm, feeling Minerva begin to tighten around her fingers. Minerva began to pant loudly, her hips bucking up and down fast. It wasn't long before Minerva screamed out in orgasm ecstasy. Hermione slowly crawled her way up to Minerva and lay down beside her. "Feel better?" she giggled, seeing Minerva flustered in the face.

"Y-yes," Minerva squeaked, wrapping her arms around Hermione.

"I still have some Liquid Luck left," Hermione grinned, looking up at Minerva.

"If there is to be a next time…" Minerva paused. "I want you to be yourself, without Liquid Luck or charm," she frowned.

"Promise," Hermione sighed, nestling herself against Minerva as she breathed in deeply.

"Hermione," she called softly.

"Yes," she answered, opening an eye.

"I love you," Minerva muttered.

"Love you too," Hermione beamed, gently kissing her stomach before closing her eyes again.

**- The End -**


End file.
